1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for considering input/output workload and space usage at a plurality of logical devices to select one of the logical devices to use to store an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In storage environments having multiple storage devices, workload balancing may be used to select a storage device on which to store an object. Workload balancing is a well-established concept. For instance, Redundant Array of Independent Disk (RAID) controllers routinely balance workloads across disks. Multipath I/O (MPIO) agents alternate selection of Fibre Channel (FC) paths on which to send write data to balance the load on a Logical volume (LUN) or adapter ports.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to select logical devices to use to store objects.